Don't Say Goodbye
by speedmonkey
Summary: Calleigh's always loved her father. Even with his drinking but will her father's drinking come between her and the man she loves? SpeedCalleigh
1. Chapter 1

Title: Don't Say Goodbye

Spoilers: Double Cap

Pairings: Speed/Calleigh

Authors Note: Yeah so this is a Talleigh fic. Don't like don't read. lol. I own no one...unfortunatley because if I did the show would be going in a very VERY different way right now. And I think all my little minions...I mean..friends know what I mean. lol.

Don't Say Goodbye - Chapter 1

Calleigh Duquesne was always a happy cheerful person. Some would say that she was way to cheerful so to speak. But thats just how she was. She had always been like that since she was a kid. One thing that could make her mood drop down lower then zero was her father. Don't get her wrong she loved her father deeply but it was his drinking problem and his dependincy on her that crushed her. She hated seeing her father hurting and not being able to do anything about it.

Calleigh's day was going great until she got that one little call from Dana at The Whisky Stop. Calleigh sighed and got Horatio's permission before excusing herself from the lab. Tim was walking by the lobby when Calleigh was heading out and quickly stopped her. They had been going out for a couple of months know, ever since Tim had been in the officer involved shooting a couple of months back.

"Cal!" Tim called. "Hey, Cal." Calleigh sighed a little, her nerves always went to over drive at times like these and having Tim pressuring her wasn't helping her any. As soon as Calleigh turned around Tim could tell that something was wrong. "What's wrong?" he asked, his brow wrinkling a little in confusion.

Calleigh sighed and let her eyes slip closed for a minute, "Nothing." she lightly. Giving him a small fake smile that Tim knew all to well that her father was involved somehow.

Tim sighed a little and looked down at the floor before looking up at her, "What happend with your dad?" he asked gently. He didn't want to seem like an over proctective boyfriend and by all means he didn't want to seem intrusive he just wanted to know if she was ok.

Calleigh sighed a little and straightned out her long blonde hair, "I have to go pick him up." she said lightly. "I'll be home late tonight" she added before walking into the elevator and letting the cool metal doors seperate her from Tim. Tim watched as the doors closed and sighed a little to himself, making a mental note to catch her later.

Tim had woken up early that morning so that he could go into work with Calleigh. She had always liked to get there early, Tim on the other hand enjoyed his extra hour in a half of sleep. Tim walked by reception and saw the tulips sitting on the desk he sighed a little knowing instantaly who they were from and who they were to. Tim couldn't even count on his two hands how many times Calleigh's father had sent her Tulips. He peered his head around the corner and saw Calleigh talking to her dad. He hung back for a few minutes and then began to walk down the hall when he sensed her uneasyness. Tim could always read Calleigh like a book even though she swore no one could, "Hey, Cal." Tim said lightly, stealing a glance at her father who nodded in return.

Calleigh looked over and gave him a small smile, "Hey, Tim." she replied. Knowing perfectly well what he was doing but said nothing. Tim nodded slightly and walked the rest of the way down the hall and out of sight. Calleigh cleared her throat a little and looked back at her dad who gave her a warm smile.

"He's a nice boy, Calleigh." he said lightly.

Calleigh gave him a warm smile, "He's the best daddy." she said with a slight uneasy feeling in her stomach. It was all starting to become to much for her.

Kenwall nodded, "I'll see you later lambchop" he said, he gave her a small nod and headed back down the hall and out of sight. Calleigh sighed a little to herself and ran a hand through her hair.

Through out the course of the day Calleigh had kept her distance from Tim. Afraid of what might come out of her mouth if she didn't. She understood why Tim was so protective of her but sometimes she felt like she couldn't breathe. He had always been like that, long before they had began going out. Calleigh sighed a little as she entered there bedroom. She heared the front door open a few minutes later and then Tim walked into the room, finding Calleigh sitting on the edge of the bed. Tim looked at her for a second and walked over to the dresser to take off his badge and gun. "Tough day?" he asked lightly.

Calleigh nodded a little, "Yeah." she said absent mindedly.

Tim walked over to her and sat down slowly next to her. He reached his hand across and linked it with hers, "Everything ok with you and your dad?" he asked gently. Calleigh let her eyes slip closed and sighed.

"Can we not talk about him right now?" she asked, not meaning to sound so rude.

Tim nodded, "Alright." he said lightly as he kicked off his work shoes.

Calleigh took a deep breath and tried to hold back the tears that were so desperatley trying to be hidden behind her vibrant green eyes. "Tim." Calleigh said weakly, she wasn't even sure that Tim heared it. Tim snapped his head in her direction and gave her hand a light squeeze, urging her to continue.

"Whats wrong baby?" he asked gently. Suddenly Tim felt a wave of panic wash over him. He hated it when he got gut feelings, they were almost always right and they never ended very well in his favor.

Calleigh took a deep breath and let go of her hand. She turned her body a little to face him and sighed once again, "Look, Tim, you know I love you" she said slowly. Tim instantally palled, he knew where this conversation was going. "But I just think..."

Tim shook his head and put a finger to her lips, "Calleigh, don't finish that sentence." he pleaded.

Calleigh sighed a little and looked up into his eyes pleadinly, trying so hard to find a way that this wouldn't end badly but she couldn't, "I think we shouldn't see eachother anymore" she stated. She quickly looked back down at the bed spread and closed her eyes as the tears began to fall. She had to do this. She had no other option. If her father was going to bring her down she wasn't going to bring down the man she loved in the process.

Tim shook his head lightly, "Calleigh..." he said, trailing off. "Why?" he whispered.

Calleigh sighed and looked up at him, "Its to much Tim." she said. "I just...I can't handle it all. Work, and my father and you and everything else I just...I can't, Tim. I'm tired."

Tim gave her a look and made a small laughing sound, "All of this is just about your father isn't it?" he asked. "This doesn't have to do with work or really me for that matter its just about your damn father?" he asked. He could feel himself starting to get angry and that was never good.

Calleigh's eyes suddenly turned from pain to anger, "It has everything to do with you!" she screeched. Her voice cracking slightly. "God damn Tim!" she protested. "You are constantly hounding me about how i'm feeling, about opening up to my feelings about my father and my childhood and i'm sick of it. Why can't you just let me handle this one on my own?" she asked.

"Because you can't." Tim replied honestly. He then regretted every single word he had just said.

Calleigh's green eyes flashed angrily at Tim, "I can't what?" she asked. "Tim need I remind you I am a strong southern woman who knows her way around every single gun ever made" she said angrily.

Tim sighed, "Calleigh I didn't mean that." he said.

Calleigh nodded. "Oh I think you did." she said lightly. "Get out"

Tim looked at her for a minute and had to wait for her to say it for a second time before he had heared her clearly, "You can't kick me out." he said lightly. "This is my house"

It was Calleigh's turn to look at him now, "Fine." she said lightly, "I'll leave." she got up off the bed and looked over at him, "I'll have everything out by tomorrow evening." she said as she grabbed her shoes and purse and left the room.

Tim sat there in disbelif. He couldn't believe what had just happend, actually happend. They were fine a few hours ago. What went wrong? Why did he always have to screw things up? He always did this and not with just Calleigh. It wasn't that he got controlling he just wanted the best for the women he had loved and wanted to protect them. And most importantly Calleigh. He could see himself with Calleigh, he loved her deeply and that scared him. And because of the love he felt the need to protect her had grown. Tim sighed a little and ran a hand through his hair roughly. He really screwed up this time.

TBC...Ughers the first chapter didn't turn out the way I thought it would but what do you guys think?


	2. I Still Love You

Chapter 2

Neither Tim nor Calleigh had gotten much sleep that night. Tim kept worrying about Calleigh. He had no idea where she had went after he practically kicked her out. She had sold her apartment there for she had no place to go. Tim had tried to go to sleep and had succeded a few times but had only woken up five minutes later and on her side of the bed. He knew it was a short relationship between him and Calleigh but he had never hurt this bad before after a break up. Especially one that had just came out of the blue.

Calleigh had found temporary shelter for the night at the break room of CSI. She didn't feel like going to Eric or Horatio's house and she didn't have the heart to wake up Alexx and her family so she just grabbed a blanket and sat down on the couch. She didn't get any sleep that night, her mind just kept going over and over the words that they had said to eachother. She didn't mean a word of them and she had just wished that Tim would understand why she had to do it. She knew how her father was. She had known how he was for 35 years of her life and she didn't want him to bring Tim down as well. She couldn't handle that. It was just safer if Tim didn't get involved. Even if it meant giving up the person she cared deeply for.

As the next couple of weeks went by Tim and Calleigh stayed away from eachother as much as possible. Only talking to eachother when they had no other option. Unlucky for them that made the tension increase and the fact that they had both gotten paired up on a triple homicide case that morning wasn't helping. Calleigh stopped outside of the trace lab and watched as Tim worked while talking to Delko. She took a deep breath and entered the lab, "Tim do you have those results yet?" she asked lightly.

Tim kept his eyes trained below him, "Have I paged you yet?" he uttered back.

Calleigh straightned up and crossed her arms over her chest, "No but-"

Tim didn't wait for her to finish before replying, "Then there not ready yet."

Calleigh glared at him, "You know Speedle I know your all bitter about this whole break up thing and I know your a stubborn jackass to begin with but while were working together could you stop being such an arrogant asswhole?" she asked lightly.

Tim snapped his head up to look at her and Delko bit the inside of his cheek lightly to keep from laughing as Calleigh chewed Speedle out. "Maybe i'll stop being an asswhole when you stop being a bitch." he fired back.

Calleigh took a deep breath and let it out. She casted him one last glare and stormed out of the room, "Dude." Eric started. "Not the wisest of actions." he said honestly.

Tim placed his hands on the lab table and tilted his head to look at his friend with a sigh, "Don't call me dude. Dude" he said before taking off his lab coat and walking out of the Trace Lab. After he left he debated where to go. He could go for a drive to clear his head but he couldn't leave the lab without Horatio asking him a billion questions once he got back. And he was techically still on the clock. He ran a hand through his hair and walked into the break room. As soon as he went into the break room he immediatley wished he hadn't. He debated whether or not to back out but he straightened himself out and walked over to the coffee pot reaching across and grabbing a cup, leaning across Calleigh as he did.

Calleigh stirred her coffee and looked up at him for a minute. Their eyes connected for a minute and she wanted nothing more then to reach up and kiss him right then. Tim sighed a little to himself and took a sip of his coffee. He watched as Calleigh walked over and sat down on the couch, "Look i'm sorry for calling you an asswhole. Your not an asswhole and i'm just...sorry" Calleigh muttered nervously.

Tim nodded a little and leaned aggainst the counter, "Sorry for calling you a bitch." he said lightly. He watched as Calleigh nodded gently and then smirked to himself a little, "But I can be an ass and I am sarcastic 99.9 percent of the time so I really don't blame you for getting angry."

Calleigh took a sip of her coffee and looked up at him. She gave him a small smile and sat her coffee down, "Look Tim." she started. "I..last week..thats not how I wanted things to end between us." she said lightly. "Actually to be honest I never wanted things to end with us."

"Then why did you?" Tim asked quickly.

Calleigh sighed and suddenly felt the urge to run away, "You wouldn't understand." she said lightly.

Tim sat his coffee down and walked over to her, "I would if you'd let me in, Cal." he said as he let his hand rest over hers. Calleigh looked down at his hand, missing the feel of his skin on hers. She let her eyes slowly look up into his and she closed her eyes for a moment, just taking him in.

"I can't let you do that." she said lightly. "Please Tim, just believe me when I say this." she said lightly. "Just stay out of it." she said as she got up and walked out of the room.

Tim sighed a little to himself and ran a hand roughly through his hair, "I wish I could." he said to himself.

TBC...

Author's Note: Ok, so I was bored this morning while waiting to go to school and a fic idea popped into my head. But I'm not sure if I should do it or not because I have this one that i'm working on. But oh heck I can multi task, I think I can do it.


End file.
